Skipper and the Female
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: A new penguin has been added to the Central Park Zoo. How will Skipper handel another recruit and how will he handel it if its female?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first POM story so I hope you enjoy! Please review PS I know its not an original idea but... Its ok right? I do not own POM or the zoo just my OC.**

Skipper Pov

My team and I were walking back frome getting snowcones. "So Skippa why don't you like hippies?" Private asked. "Thats classified Private" I replied. "Do you know Kowalski?" Private asked. "I wish I did" he said. "Rico?" Private asked. "Nope" he replied. "So Skipper how are you and Marlene?" Kowalski asked slyly. "What do you mean by that soldier?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "No its just that-" Kowalski got cut off as we heard someone in our HQ."Who's down there Skippa?" Private asked. "I don't know... Kowalski analysis" I said. "It apears that someone has intruded in our base" Kowalski said. "Move out men" I said. When we came in we saw something that made us gasp. It was a _female_ _penguin_. She had feathers on her head that looked like hair and bangs that covered her right eye. "Grab her!" I shouted. Kowalski and Rico managed to grab her flippers. "Well this is not a very warm welcome.." she said. "Silence! Who are you?" I asked. "I don't know if I should tell you I mean you _did_ tell me to be silent" she said mockingly. "Skippa I don't know if you should be this rude she might just be a penguin Alice bought in" Private said.

"You can never trust anybody" I said. "Can you guys let me go?" she asked. "Negatory you have not answered my question.." I said. "My name is May and I come from the Brookfield zoo in Chicago" she said. "Hmmn Chicago interesting.." I mutttered. May looked impatient so she kicked Kowalski's 'weak spot' and slapped him to the ground. She grabbed Rico's flipper and flipped him over. My eyes widened. "What? They wouldn't let go" May said. Rico got up and whistled and winked at the new comer. "What's your deal with this zoo?" I asked. "I don't know they just bought me here without and explination then this red head lady drpped me off here _literally_" May said. "Well then Welcome to Newyork!" Private exclaimed. "Aww your still a very young penguin aren't you?" she asked. Private blushed and nodded. "I'm Kowalski" he said getting up. "Hi I'm sorry I slapped and kicked you.." she said sheepishly. "Rico!" Rico said next to her. "What up Rico!" she said shaking his flipper.

"And you are?" May asked me. "Classified" I replied. "Nice to meet you classified" she said mockingly. "Skippa aren't you going to tell her your name?" Private asked. "She might be a spy" I said. "I can here you and I'm not a spy" May said. "I highly doubt that, you took out two of my men" I said. Rico started talking gibberish and said "Me not ready". "Lets just say I've gotten training" she said. I rolled my eyes. I noticed I dropped my snowcone. I menally groaned and started watching TV with Private. "I hope you don't mind Skippa I'm watching a new episode of Lunacorns" Private said. I groaned out loud this time. I noticed May looking around. "Would you please mind your own business and stop looking around?!" I asked. "Could _you _mind your own business and not look at me while I'm looking around?" May replied. I rolled my eyes. "Skippa shouldn't we show her around the zoo?" Private whispered. "You know what humors me most?" I asked Private. "What?" he asked. "Your fake British accent" I replied. "W-wha? Its not fake!" Private said. "Yeah and Rico is not insane" I said. He looked at Rico while he was jugling dynomite. Private flinched and I laughed. "Whats so funny?" May asked suddenly. I jumped. "Classified" I replied.

"Is everything classified with you?" May asked. "That depends" I said. "Depends on what?" she asked. "Classified" I replied. "Ugh.. So Private whats happening and wheres Kowalski?" May asked. All of a sudden their was a boom in his lab. "Found him" Rico said. Kowalski came out looking burnt... as always. "Kowalski what happened?" I asked annoyed. "Well another expirement gone wrong" Kowalski muttered. I groaned again. "You guys really don't know how to act like real penguins do you?" May asked. "Yes we can! Why do you need to know, you spy..?" I asked. "I thought we went over this" she said. "I'm still watching you" I said narrowing my eyes. "Wha happened Kowalski?!" Private asked. "My transporter exploded" Kowalski said cleaning himself up. "_Transporter? _What type of penguins are you?" May asked. "You didn't see anything" I said waving my flippers at May. It was working until she slapped herself. "You're a comando penguin aren't you?" she asked. "Yes Kowalski is the mad scientist, Skipper's the Comando and Rico is the explosives expert!" Private exclaimed. I slapped him.

"Sweet" May said. "What thats it your not going to run or not tell your boss?" I asked. "I told you "I'm not a spy" she said. I eyed her. "Fish!" Rico said. "Go ahead prepare it" I said. "May come over to see a show with me its simply wonderful!" Private said dragging May. "She's pretty nice don't you think?" Kowalski said. "I don't know I still don't _fully_ trust her" I said. "Do you like her?" he asked. "Aghth.. No!" I said offendedly. "Oh right you like Marlene" he said. "I like niether what about you? Are you still crushing over Doris?" I asked. Kowalsi turned red. "I'm going over there" he muttered. "Fish ready!" Rico said. "My brain is washed" May said. "Good job Private" I said. May glared at me and I smirked. "So May where are you from?" Private asked. "Antartica" she replied. "Did you like it there?" Kowalski asked. "I was on a block of ice freezing so... It was okay" May said. "Antartica boring!" Rico said. "Exactly" May said stuffing her mouth. "What 'bout the zoo in Chicago?" Private asked. "The penguins there were... penguins" she said. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "No they were to normal for my taste I mean who doesn't like a little excitment in their life?" she replied winking. I shifted un comforably in my seat.

"So May would you like to take a tour of the zoo?" Private asked. I slapped him. "Umm sure why not right now?!" she replied. _Note to self- next time try to make Private shut up._

**Hey I hope you liked! Be easy on me please oh and don't forget to-**

**Rico: REVIEW!**

**Skipper:You didn't see anything! *WAVES FLIPPERS***


	2. Chapter 2 Tour

**_I'm sorry for the late update. _Well I _actually _got views and reviews! Thank you so much!**

Skipper Pov

"Where we going first?" May asked. "Lets go see Burt!" Private exclaimed. "Who's Burt? And don't say classified Skipper!" she said. "_Relax _May I wasn't going to say classified I was going to say he was an elefant" I replied unamused. "Where is his habbitat?" she asked. "Over here!" Rico said. "Rico wheres Kowalski?" I asked. "Whablagablawabl stay in HQ" he replied. "Hey is that Burt?" May asked. "Yes it is" Private replied. We walked in front of him. "Hey penguins who's the new girl?" Burt asked. "I'm May and you must be Burt! Nice to meet you!" she said. "Hello May do you like peanuts?" he asked. "I wish I could try one but I can't really chew it... Do you want a bag of peanuts?" she asked. Burt nodded. May grabbed a rock and threw it at a wagon it refected and went to the peanut machine. The machine shook and served the peanuts in the bag. May grabbed them and gave it to Burt. "Wow that was amazing! Thanks!" exclaimed Burk. "Your welcome it was nice meeting you! C'mon guys who's up next?" May asked. "Wow May how did you do that?" Private asked hoping the fence. "You know _practice_" she replied.

_This female has perfect cordination! How does she know how to do that? _"Um Skipper you okay? You've been kind of silent" May said. "I'm fine" I replied. "Really then if your _fine _how about _you _show me around" she said. "Very well then follow me" I said. She smiled and followed me. Rico and Private followed also. "Lets go visit the monkeys" I said. "Apes or monkeys?" she asked. "I don't know whats the difference?" I asked. "Apes look like monkeys but don't have tails" May replied. "I still don't get the difference" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Is that them? Oh c'mon!" she said pulling my flipper. May dragged me to Phill who was eating a banana. Phill made signals with his hands. "Hi nice to meet you too Phill!" May said. Phills friend came also. (I forgot his name) "You know what he's saying?" I asked. "Yes I do" she replied. "Oh Skipper who's your _lady friend_?" Phill's friend asked. I realized she was still holding my flipped. I coughed at May. She let go quickly. Phill made more sighns. "N-no he's not!" May shouted. Then Rico and Private came. "What we miss?" Private asked. Phill's friend laughed.

"What he say?" I asked. "Nothing! It was nice meeting you both so see you around the zoo" she said. She walked out and we followed her. "What happened Skippa?" Private asked. "I don't know" I replied. "What did he say May?" I asked. "Classified" she said. "What!?" I asked shocked. "You heard me its _classified_" May said. "Ohh burn" Rico said. I glared at him and he turned away. I crossed my flippers and kept walking. I stood silent when Private showed May the rino, flamingos, chamelons, the deadly frogs, and other animals. "Ohh who's in that area?" May asked. "Joey" Rico said. "Who's Joey?" May asked. "He's a dangerous kangaroo!" Private said. "I wanna meet him!" she said. "Are you sure he's not that kind around _other_ animals" I said. "I don't care" she said jumping in his habbitat. We stood and watched the top. "Who dares tresspass Joey's terretory?!" Joey asked. "Hi!" May exclaimed. "Another penguin?" Joey asked. "Wow are you from Austrailia?" she asked. "Why yes I am" he said proundly. "How is it there it must be beautiful?" she said. "It is!" Joey exclaimed. "Kangaroo's must be very talented animals! Let me see you jump!" May said.

"I don't wanna brag-" Joey said. "Oh come on!" she said. Joey jumped as high as possible and May clapped for him. "I'm Joey and you can come by anytime!" he said. "Ok bye Joey I'm May and I'd be happy to!" she said jumping towards us. My eyes were wide and Rico and Private's mouth was wide open. "What!" she asked. "I can't believe it _you _are friends with Joey" I said. She giggled. "Is that a compliment or and insult?" she asked jokingly. "Yes I mean no! I mean its a compliment!" I said. She giggled again. "Ok next up is the _lemurs_" I said. "Lemurs? Oh they are really calm aminals aren't they?" she asked. "Ohh you'll find out" I said. "At least you didn't say classified" May said. "Skippa are you sure you wanna intuduce her to Julien?" Private asked. We came to the lemur habbitat and loud music was playing. "_These _are lemurs?" May asked. Julien saw her and smilied. "Ahh look a female has arrived!" Julien said. "Hey baby" Julien said putting his arm around May. I coughed. "Oh I'm sorry are you two-" Julien started. "NO!" we both said. "Ok then do you wanna be my queen?" Julien asked wiggling his eye brows. I slapped Private's eyes shut. "C'mon I'm King Julien wouldn't you like to be queen- uhh what is to be your name?" he asked.

"My name is May and I don't _really _see a future with us I hope you understand" May said. She quickly went over to us. "Skipper can we _please_ leave!" May whispered. "I don't know we can stay for a while more can we?" I asked. "Skipper!" May pleaded. "Ok ok c'mon men lets move out!" I said. As we slid out of there Julien shouted "May you will be my Queen". "The last habbitat is Marlene the otter" Private said. "I hate otters!" May said. "That just made things a lot more amusing"

**Yay I finished! Again sorry for the late update**

**Skipper: No one cares**

**Private: Skippa thats a bit rude no?**

**Me: Thank you Private and don't forget to-**

**Rico: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Shrunk

**Omfg! Has it been that long already? Please forgive me! I'm stupid yes I know! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Skipper Pov**

"So May do you care to tell me how you learned all those moves?" I asked. "Well it was hard being the only female between all those males so I had to train myself" May said. "Did you like the penguins over there?" Private asked. "No, I hated them" she said. "Why?" Rico asked. "All of them were jerks!" she said. "Well you don't have to worry about that around here! Everyone is really friendly" Privare said. "Yes I appreciate that!" May replied. "So you said your not a big fan of otters" I said. "Lets just say otters are too-" May got cut off as we arrived to the otter habitat. "Heyy guys!" Malene yelled. "Hello Marlene" I said. "So who is this?" Marlene asked. "This is May! She's new to the zoo and we're showing her around!" Private said. "Oh well nice to meet you May I'm Marlene!" she said extentending a hand (or whatever). "Hehehe Hi Marlene nice to meet you..." May said uncomfotably. Both of them shook hands (flipper or paw) and May backed up. "You seem like a very nice penguin! You can come anytime!" Marlene said. "Yes I'll remember that, Umm Skipper didn't you have yo do that 'thing'?" May asked. "Wha-" I got cut off as May elbowed me.

I understood now. "Uhh yeah, men and woman move out!" I said. We came back to our head quarters. "So how did you like marlene?" Private asked. "Well not much..." May replied. Then Kowalski came out. "Urieka! I've done it!" he shouted. "Done what?" Rico asked. "I think my shrink ray finally works!" Kowalski replied. "Test it out!" May exclaimed. "Woah woah woah, did you answer Privare's question?" I asked. "What question?" Kowalski asked. "May doesn't like Marlene" Private replied. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "That's what we'd all like to know" I said. "Okay! I don't like Marlene because she's well uhh.. too perky, too cheerful! It sickens me! Then her voice is all high pitched and annoying! Marlene seems like the type of animal who does things without asking!" May ranted. All of us nodded in agreement. "*sigh* I'm glad I got that out of my system!" she said. "Alright then, Kowalski present your device" I said. "I finally created a shink ray that works!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure it works?" Private asked.

"Well I'll just have to test it out! So Rico if you may," Kowalski said. "Oh no" Rico groaned. Kowalski aimed the device on Rico. A ray hit Rico but nothing happened. "I'm alive!" Rico cheered. "Stupid thing!" Kowalski said throwing it on the floor. Another ray left the device and hit May. Soon enough May shrunk. "That's peculiar, it seems that it only works on females" Kowalski wrote down. "YOU SHRUNK ME!" May yelled. "On the bright side it works!" Private said. May was only an inch tall. "Do you still perfer us or normal penguins?" I asked. "You guys" May replied smirking. "Interesting, very interesting" Kowalski said wrighting things down. "Make me big again!" May yelled. "Thats going to be a problem.." Kowalski said. "Why?" May asked. "I don't really know how to make you bigger.." he replied sheepishly. "Rico, please do me the favor of hitting him please" May said. Of course Rico had no problem doing so. I picked up May and rapped my flipper around her now small waist. "Ugh put me down Skipper!" May complained struggling. "Hmm this is interesting" I said amused. I squished her and she laughed.

Then I opened my flipper and let May stand. "That's much better" she said. "Kowalski get working on the unshrink ray" I ordered. "Yes sir" he said going into his lab. "So what should we do with you?" I asked May. "Put me down!" May demanded. "You know I'd play catch with you but you're too skinny" I said with an amused tone of voice. "I'd jump off, but I don't want to die" she said. "You know, just because you're too skinny doesn't mean we can't play catch" I said. "You wouldn't dare!" she said. "Rico go long" I said. Rico had his flipper up. "Skipper-" she got caught off as I threw her to Rico. May basically flew into Rico's flipper. "Catch!" Rico said. As he threw her she flipped in the air until I caught her. "I'm getting disey!" she said flopping down. "That's enogh Skippa" Private said taking her away from my flipper. "Lets get some refreshing air May" Private said going outside. I looked at Rico and he merely shrugged.

**Julien Pov**

"Uhh Maurice! Do you think May could ever be my queen?" I asked. "Sure, sure" Maurice muttered. "Except that penguin doesn't want up to be together!" I said. "Oh I want to be together with your feet!" Mort said hugging my feet. "Mort get off of the royal feet!" I demanded kicking Mort off. "Which penguin exactly?" Maurice asked. "Umm that Skipper!" I replied. "Why do you think that?" he asked. "Couldn't you see the jelousy in his eyes? He will keep her locked up to himself!" I said. "And what are you going to do about it?" Maurice asked. "I will rescue May and make her my queen!" I declared. "How are you going to do that?" he asked. "I dunno yet" I replied. Then my kingly ears head one of the penguins talking. "Maurice come lets see what this small pengiun has to offer" I said. Then with my kingly eyes I sat Private holding a very tiny May. "I got it Maurice! Lets take May now!" I said. "But she's so small" he said. "Don't worry May, Kowalski will have that unshrink ray in no time" Private said. "We will also steal the unshrink ray too!" I said. Then we came over to Private. "So Private, what do you got their?" I asked. "Oh you know not much" he said hiding May behind his back. "Ey look the stupid Lunacorns over there!" I pointed. "Where!?" he asked. I took May and ran.

**Skipper Pov**

I was watching monster trucks until Private came in a hurry. "SKIPPA, SKIPPA!" Private yelled. "What Private? And where's May?" I asked. "Julien stole her when I wasn't looking!" he said. "WHAT?!" I asked. I slapped Private on the head. "Kowalski do you have your do hickey ready?" I asked. "Yes I do, and its an unshrink ray!" he said. "Lets move men!" I said. " We gotta find her before the lemurs do something to her!" I said. "I didn't know you cared" Kowalski said grinning. "What do you mean soldier?" I asked. "It's just your so determined to find her, you haven't been determined since Kitka" he said. "Are you suggesting that I have _feelings_ for her?" I asked offended. "Well-" I cut him off. "Just focus" I said sternly. We arrived at the lemur habbitat. "No! I do not want to be your queen!" May yelled. "What do you want penguins?" Julien asked. "I believe you took a friend if ours" I replied. "No May wants to be with me!" he said. "No I don't!" she yelled. "Kowalski blast her" I whispered. Kowalski blated May and she grew and fell on the floor. She quickly got up and pressure pointed Julien. Soon he was knocked out. "I'm surprised you came for me" May said. "Never leave a soldire behind" I said. May came up and hugged me. "Thanks Skipper!" she said. I hesitantly hugged back. Then I saw Kowalski give me a sly look. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

**Yeah! Nother chapter done! Next up I will bring another OC up. It was originally Skipper/OC now I also want Rico/OC... So I hope you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4 Maria

**I've decided to update again because all of you deserve it! Thanks _SO _much for reviews! So I really don't like Skilene cuz it makes me uncomfortable. But if you like Skilene I support your decision! ENJOY!**

**Skipper Pov**

I coughed out loud. Then May let go, I could of sworn she had red tinted on her face. "So everybody move out!" I said leading. We arrived at our HQ. "Hey guys!" May called. "Yes?" I replied. "Its getting pretty late, where do you think I should sleep?" she asked. "On the floor" I replied. "Huh?!" she asked shocked. "_Relax _I was just kidding, Rico make a new bed for May" I said. Then Rico regurgitated a dynamite stick. "Wait?-" May asked before I pushed her aside. We waited until the smoke cleared up. "Their you have it May your new bed" Kowalski said. "Thanks guys, I appreciate the effort" she said. "So who's up for a game of cards?" Private asked. "Depends what kind of game our we talking about?" May asked. "Poker" I replied. "Then I'm in!" she said. "Rico set up the cards" I said. After that we were all in a game mode. I was winning, and I had all Kings. (A/N: Not sure if that's how you play Poker) From what I can tell Private was anxious and nervous so he didn't have good cards. Kowalski hesitant probably not the best cards. Rico he's probably zoned out by now. May, I can't see if she's nervous or not. "Okay I bet 3 samons" I said. Everybody backed out except May. I dropped my cards down and smirked. Soon my smirk was gone as I realized she had all A's. "Thank you!" she said collecting her win. "May I'm afraid tomorrow I want a re match" I said. "Sure but I'm tired" she said. After that we were all asleep.

**Marlene Pov**

I woke up and saw the sun berely rising. I ate and I wnet to go see the penguins. I'm still not sure how I feel about this May yet. I don't like her that much but I guess I can still get to know her. Right? Okay but I am not jelous! Maybe I do have some tiny, tiny feelings for Skipper, but I'm not jelous. Besides what are the odds of Skipper liking May? Or what if May is just visiting! She'll be gone by next month. I arrived in the penguin HQ. "Marlene didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Skipper asked. "I would but you don't knock either" I replied smiling. I felt the mood get ruined as May came in. "Ohh cool shades" she said wearing Skipper's shades. Oh! Skipper does not like people tpuching his shades. May is gonna get it! "May what are you doing with my shades?" Skipper asked. "I don't know, I think I look hot in them! What do you think?" she asked. "Yes but they are mine" Skipper replied amused as he took them off her. Woah woah woah... Did Skipper just agree that she lookes hot in the shades? "C'mon! I had them first!" May said. "I bought them first" he said. I saw both of them give a long stare down. "Marlene your going to have to leave we're kind of busy" Skipper said. I was astonished! Skipper just threw me out.

**Skipper Pov**

May and I were having an intense stare down. Then my soldiers came in. "Um what are you doing Skippa?" Private asked. "We are having a stare down" May said. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "I really don't know, why are we doing this again?" I asked. "I forgot" she said. "Could it be because you like staring at her eyes?" Kowalski asked me. "Wsit what?!" I asked suddenly blinking. "Ha! I win! Thanks Kowalski!" May exclaimed. I glared at Kowalski. "What?" he asked. "Try to keep you mouth shut, your starting to sound like Private" I said. "I don't have a fake british accent" Kowalski said. "Its not fake!" Private protested. We were finishing eating and we heard Alice come. "C'mon lets go outside" I said. Everybody followed me up. Then Alice dropped a crate at our habbitatt. "Seriously, why does this zoo need more penguins?" Alice muttered. The crate suddenly popped open. It had to be _another_ female. "Maria, is that you?" May asked. "May? Wow I haven't seen you in a long while!" she said. They both hugged and I felt sort of akward. I coughed to acknowledge May. "Oh guys this is my cousin Maria" May introduced.

"State your business" I said. "I was bought here from the San Diego zoo from California" Maria said. I eyed her until Private spoke up. "Well I'm Private, the tall one is Kowalski, the one with the mohawk is Rico, and that's-" I cut Private off. "I'm Skipper, thank you Private I think I can introduce myself" I gritted. "Well they seem nice, which one is your boyfriend? I bet it's Skipper!" Maria said. My eyes widened in embarrassment. "No! No he is not!" May said. "_Sure..._" she replied. "Let me show you around our HQ!" Private said. Off course Private will also tell her we're not normal penguins. "May" I called out. "Yes?" she asked. "Is your cousin a spy?" I whispered. "No she comes from a normal zoo!" May said. "I don't know, maybe _both _ of you are spies" I said. "You are very paranoid!" she said. "Rico! Show the new comer around the zoo!" I said. He nodded and took Maria from the HQ. "May! Are you up for another game?" I asked.

**Rico Pov**

I took Maria into some habbitatts. She looks like May except more prettier. Maria had feathers on her head and her bangs pulled to the side, and her hair was a little messier than May's. "So your Rico right?" she asked. I nodded. "Which animal are we visiting first?" she asked. "Alligator" I replied. "Why don't you speak more?" she asked. I shrugged. "But you _can _speak a little more right?" she asked. "Yup" I said. Then we arrived at Roger's habbitatt. "Hi Rico! Another penguin?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Maria" she said. "Hello I'm Roger!" he said. "Your not a very feirce alligator are you?" she asked. "I'm more friendly" he said. "Well I'll see you around Roger!" Maria said. We walked on. "So much power but yet he's so friendly!" she said. "Me would _**KABLAMO!" **_I said. "Really so would I!" she said smiling. I felt my face heat up and I chuckled at her. Then we went to see Mason and Phill. "Another penguin?" Mason asked. Phill made some sighns. "No Phill I'm guessing she and Rico will be to-" Mason began. "Wahblawahbla! Shut up!" I said. "I'm Maria and you guys are monkeys!" she said. "Alright then I'm Mason he's Phill" he said. "So do you guys fool around a lot?" Maria asked. "Well not all the time" he replied. "Okay then... Rico lets leave" she said. We visited all the animals except the lemurs. "Most of the other animals are boring" Maria said. "Wa 'bout me?" I asked. "No, how about later you show me that your not boring!" she said. I nodded. Wait did she ask me out? Nahh. "Who's in their?" she asked. "Lemurs" I replied.

**Okay I'm not very happy with this chapter... I will improve on the next I promise! Tell me what you think! Review please! Also thank you too**

**Starfire207**

**Extreme Dinosaur Fangirl**

**Serpavia**

**MadagascarGirl**

**Girl Supersonicboy**

**Sonicthehedgehog**

**Amy rose**

**Tails the fox**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fiesty

**Woah I took a way too long Winter Break. Well schools started but I will **_**try**_** to update. School is very stressing trust me! Thanks for the wait and ENJOY!**

**Rico Pov**

"Lemurs?" Maria asked. "Don't go in their!" I yelled. "Why?" she asked. I made many signals with my flippers and talked gibberish. "I don't care if they are annoying I'll just give them a taste of their own medicine" she replied. My eyes widened and I froze. "You undurstud me?" I asked. "Yes, isn't it obvious, why can anybody else understand you?" Maria asked. Nobody else, except maybe Skipper can understand me. I shook my head. "So you coming?" she asked. "Don say I idn't warn you" I said. As soon as Maria stepped in the lemurs turned to her. "Is it my queen May?" Julien asked. "May your queen?... Hahahaha" Maria laughed. "Wait dis is not May.." Julien said. "Of course not! I am Maria her cousin!" she said. "Ohh Maria... So me and May aren't a thing anymore so how 'bout you be my queen?" he asked putting his arm around Maria. I was mad. I wanted to blow the lemur to pieces! Then _**SMACK! **_Maria slapped Julien. "Ohhh" I mumbled. "I will never be your queen!" she yelled. "Julien are you alright?" Mort asked. "C'mon Rico I think the tour is over" she said dragging me. "Ohh I her, she's fiesty!" Julien said. "You were right they are annoying" she said. "Eh tol you" I replied. "So what do we do now?" she asked. I started talking gibberish again. "Okay then, lets go back to the HQ" Maria said. As we got inside we noticed Skipper slidding all over the place. "Uhh Skipper?" I asked. "Not now! May is hidibg with my shades, Where are you _MAY _you can't hide forever!" Skipper yelled.

**Skipper Pov**

"Oh yes I can!" I heard a feminine voice say. I tracked the voice and found her. "Gotcha!" I said taking my shades. "Well cousin I see your already having fun with your boyfriend" Maria said. "Skipper is not my boyfriend, infact we dislike eachother!" May said. "She just dislikes me because I am better than her" I said. "Oh yeah? Whatever a guy can do a girl can do better, faster, and smarter!" May said. "Is that so? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" I said. "Maybe I will" she said. Later on my men against your team, Capture the Flag" I said. "Theirs four of you and only two of us, what do you suggest?" May asked. "Fine, Rico and I versus you and Maria" I said staring her down. "Fine then we start as dusk, don't come crying to us when you lose" May said starring back at me. "Yeahh I never agreed to anything" Maria said. "Me niether" Rico said. "Oh yeahh? Do you want to lost to a couple of guy amatures?" May asked. "No mam" Maria replied with her fin on her for head. "And Rico, do you want to lose to a couple of girl rookies?" I asked. "Nu huh" Rico replied. "Who you calling Rookie?" May asked still glaring at me. "_Please_ I definitely have more experience than you!" I said. "How would you know?" May asked. "Do you say something different?" I asked. "Yes" she replied. "Your bluffing I can see right through your eyes" I said. "No I'm not!" she yelled. "Would you two stop gazing at eachother? That love look is making me sick" Maria said. We turned away crossing our arms muttereing curses.

**Rico Pov**

"Well I'm glad that's over with" Maria said. I sighed in response. "What is it Rico?" Maria asked. "Now we on't hang out latr" I said. "Its okay, I can't wait to go against you in Capture the flag!" she said. "I go easy un you" I said. "Easy? Oh yeah you'll refret saying that" she said. I grinned at her. "Ohh what's that?" Maria asked excited while grabbing one of Kowalski's inventions. "No Maria! Don't grab any of Kowalski's inventions or he'll-" Private a got cut off by Kowalki coming out from his lab. "Who is touching my inventions?" Kowalski asked. Then he was Maria. "Oh no Maria, give me that!" Kowalki said. "Nu huh nobody tells _me _what to do!" she said. "Please Maria, my inventions we're not made to the less intelligent" he said. "What are you trying to say?" she asked. "Uh oh" Private muttered. "All I'm saying is-" he got cut off. "You're saying that I'm not as smart as you! Oh yeah! Says the penguin who can't even read his inventions labels!" Maria yelled. "I-I c-can read!" he defended. "Really? This invention is labeled 'Butternut'" she said putting her flippers on her hips. "You can read?" he asked. Then Maria pounced at Kowalski. I had to restrain her back. "How dare you doubt me!" she said. I kept a tight grip on her. She was not heavy but when she's mad she will really get strong. "AHH! Okay I'm sorry! I should and will never doubt female intelligence" Kowalski said. Maria still kept stuggling so I took her into a near by room and pinned her to a wall. "Rico let me go!" she said. I let go of her flippers but I kept mine up against tge wall so she wouldn't escape. "Calm down" I said. "What?" she asked. "Shhh calm down" I said. After a while of silence and breathing she calmed down. "Sorry, I kinda have a temper" she said. "Na, es okay I idn't really notice" I said chuckling. Then Skipper came in and saw us. His eyes widened and he paused for a little. "Uhhh am I interrupting sonething between you guys?" Skipper asked. I pulled away and rubbed my flipper against my neck while Maria twiddled with her flippers. "And you say May and I are a couple" Skipper said sarcastically.

**Done! Wooohoo! Do you realize that with writing this I de-stressed myself! Thanks to all of you! Please Review!**


End file.
